¿Y la satisfaccion?
by Kingdom Shrine
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puede llegar el punto de satisfaccion de alguien?. DHr, el ultimo dia de 7º curso pueden pasar muchas cosas, fuera de Hogwarts, tambien. REWIEWS!


_**Disfrutad del fic! -.**_

**Titulo:** ¿Y la satisfacción?

**Autoras:** Tani, Pau y Mery

**Original:** todos los personajes como nombres de cosas o objetos y escenarios son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Capitulo 1. Nos vemos**

-¡Alumnos, ¡Alumnas, de este colegio, esta noche es muy especial para todos vosotros, y para mi tambien, como sabreis, mañana abandonareis Hogwarts, ya que, es el fin del septimo curso, y de vuestra preparación, ya sois todos unos grandes magos y brujas, y podeis ir con orgullo por el mundo magico diciendo que habeis estudiado aquí.-pequeñas risas entre el publico- ejem...¡Quiero que esta noche, disfruteis de la velada, porque puede ser que muchos no os volvais a ver después de esto, a media noche se hara el reparto de diplomas, anuncio de la casa ganadora de este año, del mejor alumno de cada casa, y, que no falte!...¡EL MEJOR ALUMNO DE TODA ESTA PROMOCION DURANTE ESTOS LARGOS 7 AÑOS, y con esto dicho, ¡Que empiece el banquete!

Todos empezaron a comer y algunos ya, a bailar, las chicas cuchicheando entre ellas, y los chicos hablando de Quidditch

El ultimo año ya...supongo que trabajare en el ministerio, aunque ahora me sera difícil, después de que capturaron a mi padre, y derrotaron a Voldemort, tengo que conseguir mi futuro por mis propias manos, a veces pienso si a valido tanto la pena estar estudiando estudiando y estu...

-¡AUCH! –cai al suelo sin mas explicación alguna, alguien habia tropezado conmigo, arrgh me duele la cabeza, debe haber sido el golpe.

-Deberias de ir con mas cuidado, Malfoy

-¿Qué?- abro los ojos y me encuentro con unos ojos color miel, dorados diria yo, preciosos...-¡GRANGER!-abri los ojos totalmente de golpe, la comelibros Granger habia chocado contra mi- Ten mas cuidado por donde andas niña

-¡¿A quien llamas niña!-perfecto, ya estaba histerica de nuevo, tipico de ella.

-A ti, ¡NIÑA!

-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo

-El que pierde el tiempo soy yo...

-Aja, por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿No deberias estar en el gran salon?

-Estaba llendo para alla, pero me tropece contigo

-Pero, si ibas en sentido contrario- siempre igual, dandole explicaciones a todo, señorita sabelotodo bla bla bla...

-¡Basta!-intente parar sus varias explicaciones.

-Me voy, Malfoy

Granger emprendio camino hacia el gran salon, va preciosa, es mas, lastima que ya no nos volvamos a ver

Saque mi botella de whisky, y bebí, bebí, y bebí, tanta pena y lastima se debe de curar a base de alcohol, guarde la botella, y fui directo al Gran salon.

-¡DRACO, ¿donde haz estado, te he estado buscando, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí- otra vez la pesada de Parkinson, seria una larga noche...

Camine hacia el gran salon con prisa, habia dejado a Ron plantado, ¿se enfadaria, me tarde mucho con la posion alisadora, dios, tengo que llegar.

-¡Mione, para!-dijo Parvati deteniendome-Ron esta alli, le conte lo de la pocion, por lo que no se ha enfadado, pero ve, ¡corre!

Corri a Ron, me recibio con una gran sonrisa, lo adoro, es como mi hermano mayor, siempre me protege.

-Mione, hola-Dijo abrazandome-¿Haz visto a Lavander?

-Llego y solo te preocupas por tu "amorcito"

-Lo siento Mione, pero es que se ha enfadado conmigo, no se porque, aun, no lo se-me dijo algo confundido.

En fin, deje que Ron se fuera, y me sente en la mesa, mirando a mi alrededor, en mi mesa estaba Seamus y Padme discutiendo, variando un poco, mire hacia otras mesas, senti la mirada fija de alguien hacia mi, dirigi mi mirada hacia esa persona que no disimulaba lo mas minimo, era Malfoy, otra vez, le mire y me sonrio maliciosamente, yo solo suspire, y dirigi mi vista a la pista de baile, Ginny bailaba con Justin, Justin le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas de altura, se veian graciosos, oh, un beso, sera mejor que esto no lo vea Ron.

-¡ALUMNOS, ALUMNAS Y HONORABLES PROFESORES, quisiera anunciar la entrega de diplomas, empezaremos por Griffindor!

Dumbledor empezo a repartir diplomas, pronto me tocaria.

-¡Granger, Hermione!

Me dirigi hacia alli para recoger mi diploma, tanto esfuerzo y tanto trabajo a dado sus frutos, un silbido...Malfoy otra vez, desde 6º dejo de insultarme con maneras despectivas como "sangre sucia" "muggle" "Asquerosa" y cosas asi, a veces me decia comelibros, o como a el le encantaba llamarme, niña...

Recogi mi diploma y me dirigi a mi sitio...

Por fin terminaron con los diplomas, esto se estaba poniendo aburrido, muchas veces no soporto estos tipos de eventos...

Por fin la anunciacion de mi gran momento, la casa ganadora, y el mejor estudiante...

-¡AHORA EL MOMENTO ESPERADO, la casa ganadora es...¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los leones estallaron, si solo son unos gatitos indefensos, ya empiezo a escuchar las quejas de los de mi casa, siempre con lo mismo, si no se hubiese metido tanto con ellos, y hubiesen utilizado la magia de esa forma ahora mismo no estariamos metidos en esto.

Empiezan a anunciar los mejores estudiantes de cada casa, Granger, claro, siemrpe tan lista y tan guapa, no me extraña, es lo unico bueno que tiene esa casa.

-SLYTHERIN; ¡DRACO MALFOY!

¿Os esperabais otro, me dirigi a recoger el diploma tan preciado, por fin en mis manos.

-Y el mejor estudiante de esta promocion es ¡Hermione Granger!

Claro, quien mas, la sabelotodo.

Por fin se acabo el toston, dice que todos a bailar, y un poco mas no se tiran a la pista, me largo. Sali a un pequeño balcon, con unas escaleras para bajar hacia unos jardines, cogi mi botella y me puse a beber...

No se cuanto Alcohol llevo encima, pero me da igual, me da igual todo, hoy es el ultimo dia, mañana nos iremos, no nos volveremos a ver, ninguno, ¡JODER! se acabo el whisky, y ¿Ahora que hago, en fin, no estoy muy lucido que digamos...mmm...preciosa señorita

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-¿Esperarte?-heche a reir

Me dirigi hacia un balcon para poder tomar el aire, entonces, lo vi

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-¿Esperarte?-y se hecho a reir, note que estaba ebrio, normal en el, en celebraciones como estas.

Me acerque a el, y lo mire a los ojos, me levanto a una ceja y me dijo lo mas inesperado que haya escuchado de su boca

-Leoncita mia

-Ya estas otra vez con lo mismo, ¿eh?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**N/A:** HOLAPs, Volvimos! ajaja, para los que no sepan, somos Tany, Pau y Mery, teniamos un fic aquí, bastante interesante, que no continuamos, y ahora lo continuaremos, esta en proceso, pero, por ahora, este nuevo, espero que os haya gustado, al principio queria hacer un honesto ya sabeis 0.0, pero al final, nueva historia, hasta ahora es un poco lio, constara de pocos capitulos, y prometemos terminarla!. Besotes Lectoras/es!

_**REWIEWS**_


End file.
